A method of controlling inter-cell interference in a mobile communication system has conventionally been known. The method includes the step of receiving an uplink signal through a radio antenna of a mobile communication base station and extracting inter-cell interference amount information from the received uplink signal, the step of producing uplink control information based on the inter-cell interference amount information, and the step of transmitting the produced uplink control information to a mobile communication terminal placed in an adjacent cell. The terminal is characterized by scheduling uplink resources with reference to the uplink control information (for example, Japanese laid open patent publication 2008-61250).
A method of scheduling uplink resources in a cellular communication system has also been known. The method includes the step of finding a base station in at least one adjacent cell having the highest inter-cell interference with adjacent cells for each mobile station and calculating the inter-cell interference value in an uplink direction, the step of grouping all mobile stations within the cell based on the inter-cell interference value, the step of grouping subcarriers in accordance with the grouping of the mobile stations and associating the mobile stations for each group with the carriers of one group, the step of assigning the subcarriers for each group to the mobile stations included in the specific mobile station group associated with the subcarriers of the group, and the step of calculating an available signal-to-noise interference power ratio in the sub carrier for each mobile station and performing a multi mobile station resource scheduling algorithm (for example, Japanese laid open patent publication 2008-118656).
The conventional method of controlling inter-cell interference, however, does not provide a structure for determining the interference amount of a particular mobile communication terminal (mobile station), so that the interference amount of a particular mobile station cannot be determined. In addition, since the contents of scheduling of each mobile station are not known, the scheduling of each mobile station cannot be performed. On the other hand, in the conventional method of scheduling uplink resources, the inter-cell interference value in the uplink direction with the base station in the adjacent cell is calculated on the basis of the intensity of the pilot signal in the adjacent cell, so that the interference amount in the uplink direction with the adjacent cell cannot be determined accurately. This presents the problem in which the scheduling of the uplink resources cannot be performed accurately.